In One Breath
by tomamazon
Summary: And its moments like these Harry lives for. HPDM slash, collection of drabbles.
1. Saturdays

A/N: Well well well. This is a collection of Harry/Draco drabbles that have no connection with each other at all. Some are Post-Hogwarts, some aren't. I apologise for the Post-Hogwarts but my ideas wouldn't have worked if it was in the Hogwarts era. They're not very good or very long but I enjoyed writing them and I hope that you enjoy reading them. Read on!

* * *

Draco stirred as the duvet cover was thrown back. The cold air brought goosebumps to his skin and he snuggled further into Harry's back.

"It's Saturday Harry, Saturdays lie in." He mumbled incoherently, his boyfriend shivering as he pressed his cold nose to his spine.

"We have to get ready to go that stupid studying session thing. Dumbledore said something about it but I can't remember what time it was so it's better to get up now baby." Harry said, poking his finger into Draco's side.

"Saturdays are for lying in though!" The tall pureblood whined with his eyes still screwed shut. He hated Dumbledore sometimes. Saturdays were for lying in.

Harry turned around so that he was facing Draco and sighed. "If you get up now and do the session thing with me," he said, "We can come back here and spend the entire day in bed." He laced his fingers with Draco and kissed each fingertip.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Hogsmeade

* * *

He pulled his coat tightly around his small frame and grumbled.

"Yes I know you're cold and Yes, I know you don't want to be here and Yes I know you want to go back to the castle but Harry, it's just one more shop and we can go back to Hogwarts."

"But Hogsmeade is so coooold. Why do we even have to go shopping for clothes? I have plenty of clothes hanging up in my wardrobe, bum-boy" The Boy Who Lived said, a hand on his hip.

"What did you expect, being my boyfriend? Don't even tell me that you're that dense because I know you know that I like shopping. Now stop complaining or I'll tell the entire town that you're a screamer." Draco smirked.

"You wouldn't fucking dare Malfoy."

"Oh but you know I would Harold."

They glared at each other for a good few minutes before collapsing into giggles. They grasped each others gloved hand and locked their fingers together.

"That got rid of the nosey bitch. Honestly, the nerve of these people." Draco said, sticking his nose up in the air. He chuckled slightly and kissed Harry softly before pulling away.

"God I love you."


	3. Poppy

I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out her name one more time; my throat was becoming hoarser and hoarser as I yelled but I didn't care. Her lead was wrapped around my wrist and it lay limp waiting for its owner to tug it away from my grasp.

I thought about Draco at home with his hoodie and boxers on, his comfort clothes if you will, watching some film to make him cry. He had come running into the kitchen earlier this morning and exclaimed that Poppy had gone, his eyes wide and his hair sticking up all over the place as if he had been running his head through it continually. Being the amazing boyfriend that I am, I vowed to find the puppy and bring her back home. I, of course, didn't know how I was going to go about doing it but this appeared to be the best plan that I had so I kept on calling.

I yelled Poppy's name one last time and jangled her lead. A bark sounded out across the chilly park and my eyes widened. I grinned and opened my arms wide so that the stupid dog could lick my face like she always did. I tickled behind her ears and kissed her on the nose and thanked fuck that I was going to get some from Draco tonight.

As we bounded through the door to the lounge, Draco scrambled up from his moping place on the sofa and squealed in delight. The watermelon that he had obviously been chomping to stop his nerves was thrown across the lounge and he scooped Poppy up in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Popsicle." He whispered in her ear.

He wrapped his arms around me, Poppy still scrambling around in his grasp, and kissed my earlobe.

"Thank you."


	4. Ill

The horrible smell of sick tainted my nostrils and I frowned as I felt his body tense, more sliming its way up his esophagus. He coughed and ducked his head into the toilet just in time as more puke splashed around the rim.

And through all of this violent life-threatening vomiting, I was there to rub his back in circles. I whispered stuff like "That's it baby" and "Alright let it all out" in a soothing tone that'd send him off to sleep if I wasn't careful. I would actually laugh my arse off if he fell asleep on the rim of the toilet. And mention it in every conversation ever, like a bastard.

He grasped the cold porcelian suddenly with the tips of his fingers and thrust his head into the bowl, dangerously close to the..brown vomit. Lovely. Squeezing his eyes shut, he dry heaved until he found that nothing else would come. I felt him relax when I rubbed his back and he leaned into my chest, sighing in relief and exhaustion. Slipping my arms around his waist, I pressed a kiss the roots of his sweaty hair and squeezed him slightly just to let him know that I was there. I lifted him into a bridal-style lift and lay him in our bed, tucking the blankets underneath his chin. He puckered his lips up slightly for a kiss and I chuckled in sheer disbelief.

"Are you seriously thinking that I'm going to give you a kiss when you've just thrown up half of last weeks food? Go to sleep Harry, it'll soften the blow in the morning. I'll take you down to the hospital wing tomorrow." I said and kissed him on the forehead. I slipped between the sheets and he immediately cuddled himself to my chest.

Gosh it was hard having a lightweight boyfriend.


	5. Titanic

And so it ends haha. Thanks for reading, reviews aren't compulsary but they help feed my muse.

* * *

"Ugh I actually can't believe that you're watching this pile of crap. Wait hang on, yes I do because you fancy the arse off Leonardo bloody DiCaprio" Harry said, crossing his arms. His face was a picture of disgust as Draco put Titanic into the DVD player.

"As if you don't, Scarhead. The hatred that you show for Leo doesn't wash with me, mister. I still can't believe you haven't seen this film though so now you're going to sit down and watch this with me because Pansy said that it's very emotional." He flounced on the settee and made himself comfortable. He gave Harry his best glare.

"Pfft Pansy thinks everything is emotional. She cried at some roadkill last week and she continued to cry until we got home. I feel sorry for Goyle though, I bet she cries when he shags-" The hero said, suddenly cut off by his boyfriend's lips.

"Don't take that sentence any further please Harry, I think I may be sick at the thought of Goyle..doing that." He grimaced and made himself comfortable in Harry's lap.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Harry reluctantly became engrossed in the film and Draco mouthed most of the lines. The man noticed this after a while and added it to the list of things he teased Draco about. Justin Timberlake dancing and fancying George Clooney were right at the top of this list but clearly this was going to have to come first.

_"Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Never let go."_

_"I'll never let go. I'll never let go Jack."_

Harry let out a choked sob and shook his head in agreeance with the telly. He tangled his fingers with Draco and squeezed them once they were properly interlocked. The pureblood shifted and lay his head on Harry's chest. He swallowed the huge lump that always appeared in his throat at this particular scene and screwed up in eyes to stop the tears from dribbling down his face.

"Draco? You alright baby?" asked Harry, brushing his thumb over his boyfriends palm.

"Yeah." The man replied.

"...Leonardo DiCaprio is quite sexy isn't he?"

Draco didn't have the energy to answer.

_FIN._


End file.
